


Glad He's Gone

by Sammykh



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feelings, Gen, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 06:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13945440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammykh/pseuds/Sammykh
Summary: “Aren’t you tired of lying to yourself?”





	Glad He's Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble made from a sentence prompt ^^

“Aren’t you tired of lying to yourself?”

  


Ren met your eyes with a look of surprise, shifting from his spot on the couch to do so. “What do you mean?” He asked.

  


You turned to look at the floor. “I know you cry at night. I have heard you. Pleading for... for  _ him _ not to hurt you, to kill you. You have nightmares almost every night.” You confessed, slowly looking up again.

  


His expression was sad, with a hint of anger. You looked away again. You took a breath, closing your eyes. “You’re glad he’s gone, aren’t you?” You asked bravely.

  


You hear him growl, and you flinch, expecting the shock any moment. It doesn’t come.

  


“I loved him!” Ren said, voice raised. “You couldn’t  _ possibly _ understand!”

  


You opened your eyes and met his furious gaze. “I never said you didn't.” You murmured. “You can miss someone, and still be glad they are gone.”

  


Ren looked away, shaking his head as tears welled up in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away before they could fall. 

  


You turned, and rested your hand on his arm. He leaned into your touch, and you pulled him into a hug.

  


“I should hate him.” Ren murmured, shifting slightly in your arms. “After all the horrible things he has done to me, and to others.”

  


You squeeze him gently, encouraging him.

  


“But, he... he  _ wanted  _ me. He kept me, and cared for me, protected me.” Ren curled his legs closer to himself. “For the first time in a long time, I felt loved.”

  


“Is... is that why you kept me?” You asked. “To make me feel loved?”

  


He nodded. “After he died I felt so empty... you make me feel happy again.”

  


You bit your lip, eyeing the remote left unguarded in his pocket. You sigh, turning back to Ren’s tear soaked face, and hold him tighter.

  


“Don't worry, I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
